1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying members including handles and straps of flexible material, either alone or in combination with an article receiving means. In particular, it relates to inflated flexible material handles and straps, and to inflated flexible material receptacles having inflated carrying members attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carrying members include handles and straps which may be flexible, or may be of a rigid construction. With the flexible type, the handles are often cut from flat material, typically in a U-shape, and attached to an article receiving means. The article receiving means may range from a typical carrying receptacle, including carrying bags and backpacks, to a cord of string or twine retaining the article. When a heavy load is placed within the receptacle, the handles have a tendency to tear along the inside corner portions since there is a lack of reinforcing material. This is especially a problem when the handles are made of a flexible plastics material, such as polyethelene. On the other hand, while rigid construction type carrying handles are sturdier in terms of withstanding heavier loads, they often include complicated reinforced structures which are expensive to manufacture due to increased material requirements and more complex structural interconnections.
Aside from the above-mentioned problems of increased manufacturing costs and lack of durability, such conventional carrying handles and straps are often times uncomfortable to the person carrying a load, especially when the load to be carried is increased. For example, in the case where a flexible type material is used for a handle, the weight of a heavy load tends to cause the flat flexible material handle to cut into one's hand similar to a rope, which can be very uncomfortable, and even painful when carrying a heavy load for an extended period of time. Similarly, when a strap is used to carry the load, such as a shoulder strap, the same shortcomings are present.
By the same token, handles and straps having a rigid construction do not always properly conform to the shape of the load bearing surface of the anatomy, e.g., the hand or shoulder of the person carrying the receptacle. In addition, rigid handles and straps are not capable of providing a pliant surface which is readily adaptable to the user's anatomy in order to provide a carrying surface which is softer and more comfortable to use.
Typical article receiving means, such as conventional flexible material carrying receptacles, including bags and backpacks, do not readily retain their shape, and do not provide an opening for conveniently receiving the load to be carried in the receptacle. In addition, when an article is placed in a conventional carrying receptacle, such as a bag, it may have a tendency to become lodged or positioned within the bag in a position not near the center of the bottom of the bag. When this happens, since the weight of the article is not evenly distributed throughout the bag, the load is supported at only one end of the U-shaped handle where it is attached to the bag, rather than at both ends. Consequently, the end of the handle carrying the bulk of the weight will tend to tear away from its attachment to the carrying bag, since the weight is not evenly distributed to the handle or handles. Likewise, with a pair of straps on a backpack, an off-center load will exert more force on one strap than the other, causing it to tend to tear away. Also, when the load is off-center within the receptacle, it is more cumbersome and awkward for a person to carry. If the receptacle is a bag, it tends to swing outward or into the person's body as the bag is being carried, and if a backpack, it causes imbalance.
Finally, conventional flexible material carrying receptacles do not provide a sturdy yet convenient carrying receptacles, nor do they offer any protection or cushioning of the articles to be carried in the receptacle.